I'll never Leave you, I Promise
by x.buttercup.x
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are all grown up, with a daugther, she ment the world to troy and troy ment the world to her,but what happens when troy goes missing and everyone starts to give up on him, his daughter will stop at nothing to find him,will she suceed?
1. Trailer

**This is a new series I hope you enjoy, its set when troy and gabby are older and have a daughter and this here ↓ will give you an idea of what's going on. Enjoy**

�

* * *

**Trailer..**

"_Daddy, daddy, daddy!" she yelled._

"_I'm coming princess" he shouted back._

He ran to her and held her tight.

"_What's wrong?" he asked with concern._

"_I had an awful dream!" she said crying._

"_What was it sweetie?" he asked._

"_I dreamed, that I was running to you and I couldn't get to you and then you disappeared. I couldn't find you daddy, I couldn't find you! She cried._

"_I'll never leave you, I promise!" he told her._

3 days later..

6 year old Ella's father Troy had gone missing…….

�

* * *

�

8 years later and troy was never found. Gabriella forced herself to believe her husband was dead, but 14 year old Ella will stop at nothing to find her father because she knows he's alive. How does she know? Because he told her….that's why!


	2. I Had Another Dream

**Chapter 1 **

"_Get Up Now Ella!" Gabriella shouted to her 14 year old daughter._

"_Mom I feel so sick can I stay at home today?" Ella pleaded._

"_No Ella, god you can't always is sick" she replied. "And tell Lily to get a move on"_

Lily was Troy and Gabriella 8 year old daughter, who Gabriella had found she was pregnant with just weeks after her husbands' disappearance. It was hard for Gabriella to bond with Lily because she looked too much like her dad.

**Gabriella's P.O.V **

_It's so hard, I can barely make rent because I am always trying to keep up with the girls needs. Lily wants a new bike, Ella wants a new cell phone._

_Ugh I cant do this alone it was so easy when Troy was around he had a great job, it paid so well, and he loved Ella, He would have loved Lily too, she's very like him._

_I need to move on though, I need to face the fact that he's gone, I have to…… for my girls. It's been 8 years._

_Ugh there goes Ella again with her imagination. She really does believe that he's still alive; I'm worried about her, she says he tells her he's okay, in her dreams. I have to sit down and have a talk with her, I hate to break her hope but she can't go on like this its affecting her schoolwork and she's becoming very unsocial. This all started a year ago, when she was just giving up hope, then the dreams started. It's so irritating to see her like this. _

_Thing need to change_

**No-ones P.O.V**

"_Mom I had another dream" Ella broke the silence._

"_Ugh Ella we need to talk when you get home from school, now come on you two get going" Gabriella replied._

"_Why?" Ella asked._

_Gabriella was beginning to get stressed "You're going to miss your bus!"_

The girls left without as much as a 'goodbye' from their mother.

She rang in sick to work. She couldn't bare to go in today.

Gabriella sat there and broke into tears.

"_I'm a horrible mother" she said as she sat alone in her kitchen. "Ugh were are you Troy?"_

**At school with Ella and Lily**

"_hey guys look its crazy girl and her sister" One of the popular girls shouted and laughed. Ella felt sick, she hated her life and she hated that her used to be best friend was now the girl who was bullying her._

_"Did someone forget to look in a mirror this morning" another girl yelled.  
"It's not like she can afford a mirror Amber." Another girl shouted.  
"I heard her moms a hooker now is that true Elly belly!?" one of the boys shouted._

Ella ignored the taunts. She learned to keep her emotions to herself.  
It was getting harder and harder each day because the words were getting more and more hurtful. She just walked to her maths class, she liked maths, not the subject, just the teacher, Mrs Danforth who had great sympathy for Ella, and she was like a second mom to Ella.

_"Hey Ella, How are you today?"Mrs Danforth asked.  
"Hey Taylor, I'm alright I had another dream." She replied Mrs Danforth let Ella call her by her first name because they were so close.  
"Oh really what was in this one" Taylor wondered.  
"He told me he's coming home very soon" Ella said with a grin.  
"Oh Ella, Don't get your hopes up you know these dreams could mean nothing" she relied.  
"Yeah, but they could also mean everything!" Ella answered back.  
_

They Bell then rang for the start of class.

* * *

**Okaii guys so chapter one wasnt so good, but it will get better. but let me know what you think xO ;  
**


End file.
